La odisea de piratas, en busca del escarabajo dorado
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: el primero que he escrito hace 10 años


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

La odisea de piratas, en busca del escarabajo dorado

Había una vez en la América colonial, un naufragio en el océano Atlántico, de una nave que venia del Rió de la Plata, el barco se destruyo por la tormenta y estaban 5 jóvenes que estaban aferrados al mástil.

Después encontraron un barco pirata de origen sueco y fueron rescatados porque el capitán grito:

-Náufragos a la vista-

El contramaestre llamado Hernán les dijo que entrenen para poder ir a buscar un tesoro con la tripulación. Los jóvenes entrenaron y eran medio débiles, hasta que después si lo lograron.

Después el niño con sombrero grito:

-Enemigo a la vista-

Era un barco francés y después iban a atacar en bote y uno dijo:

-¿No podemos pasar al abordaje?-

- No podemos están muy lejos-Dijo otro.

Después el barco francés se hundió por los cañonzazos recibidos que averiaron la fragata, el capitán pereció en combate y los sobrevivientes huyeron.

Después vieron una balandra de piratas españoles que los hundieron y el otro que era una goleta, tenia el capitán Marco que los vio por su catalejo, los odiaba y tenía un plan para matarlos.

Estaban llegando a un lugar de Costa Rica para buscar el escarabajo dorado y en esa región estaban abandonados tres piratas y para llegar antes de malvado capitán Marco ya se estaba acercando a su destino.

Después el mar estaba teniendo una tormenta fuerte, el capitán estaba sosteniendo la rueda del timón y la tripulación tenia que manejar fuerte, pero muy fuerte las velas para tener muy bien el barco a flote y los jóvenes no podían dormir por la tormenta, toda la tripulación que dormía eran sacados de sus camas o hamacas. Sin embargo después de que el mar estaba calmo, todo marchaba muy bien. El barco pudo resistir la tormenta y todos se salvaron

La tormenta estaba terminando y paro, al amanecer un pirata enano grito muy fuerte:

-Tierra a la vista, tierra firme-

Todos desembarcaron, se quedaron once de ellos y los jóvenes eran mandados por el contramaestre Hernán y los piratas se separaron; mandaron a hacer el tótem de la oscuridad y de la luz es fácil. Hicieron tantas cosas en la isla.

El contramaestre Hernán que les mando a matar a los tres piratas abandonados y lo hicieron, tuvieron que arriesgar sus vidas en tótem de la luz y de la oscuridad, la de la luz era fácil y de la oscuridad era difícil.

Ya pasado del tótem de la luz y de la oscuridad los niños fueron sorprendidos por cuatro de la tripulación de Marco, sacaron sus pistolas y los mataron.

Antes de oscurecer tuvieron que ir por la otra oportunidad cerca de la cascada y pasaron la laguna, acamparon, cocinaron y hicieron una travesura: debieron dormir con sapos.

Despertaron por tres piratas que vinieron y se los llevaron. Estaban en un laberinto complicado y eran seguidos por la tripulación de Marco; de hombres eran nueve piratas y uno pego un fuerte grito:

- Estarías en esté laberinto-

Algunos se acercaron uno dijo:

-Fuego-

Dispararon, los hirieron y les sacaron los medallones de oro del escarabajo dorado que tenían. Después hirieron a otros tres piratas y quedaban pocos, les sacaron sus medallones, mata a un pirata y le saca lo que tenia.

Quedaban tres piratas, los mataron y les sacaron sus medallones, encontraron la salida por la escalera con el escobajo, luego regresaron todos al barco.

El capitán Marco quería el escarabajo; el barco del capitán Michino Bigotes estaba disparando al de Marco. Se acercaron y pelearon con violencia. Abordaron su barco y perdía Jaro el contramaestre y el pirata oficial Tito.

Había muchos planes y el contramaestre Hernán mataba a todos los tripulantes y el barco de los suecos estaba averiado, también el fuego que iba a expandirse por las llamas.

Todos los piratas morían en combate, los piratas suecos perdieron dieciocho hombres y el barco se quemaba. Los piratas querían a traer todos los botes porque la balandra se iba a hundir, los jóvenes estaban en la cofa y los piratas españoles les decían:

–Esos gilipollas están ahí-

-Mátenlos-Dijo Marco

-Que están esperando, mátenlos-

Los piratas se subieron por el obenque, tenia espadas y pistolas con cuchillos afilados.

Los dos barcos se iban a hundir. Marco se cayó, murió quemado y grito:

-Los veré en el infierno-

Los piratas suecos solo quedaron vivos veintiún piratas, perdieron veintitrés piratas, algunos como diez se huyeron durante la batalla. Su capitán y el contramaestre salieron vivos.

Se llevaron las cosas, los niños querían regresar a Buenos Aires y se llevaron el escarabajo dorado y gritaron:

-Dip, dip, hurra, dip, dip, hurra, volveremos felices-

Fin


End file.
